Juicy
by angellwings
Summary: Natella: Nate objects to a pair of sweatpants that Ella decides to wear.


**A/N:** Hey guys! So the Indie Camp Rock awards are starting up again. And I was asked to spread the word about nominations. They ask that you nominate authors and stories that you think deserve more notice than what they've got. So, I wouldn't nominate those stories out there that have 200 and some reviews. From what I understand the Indie CR Awards are for the underdogs and the unconventional pairings.

So check out the categories here and nominate here:

_indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards_

Or you can check out their website here:

_www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)indiecrawards(slash)main_

Or you can get in touch with them on Twitter:

_www(dot)twitter(dot)com/indiecrawards_

**Go nominate away!**

Nominations close **June 15th**!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Juicy<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Nate knocked on Caitlyn and Ella's hotel room door. Jason bounced up and down on his feet eagerly as he and Nate waited. Nate rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder to stop him.<p>

"Calm down, would you? Geez, I thought when you finally started _dating_ Cait you'd calm down," Nate said with a sigh.

"Nope, never gonna happen," Jason said with a grin. "In fact, I think I'm worse."

"Great," Nate said dryly. "Just what I needed."

It was Jason's turn to roll _his_ eyes. "You know, I think you're _grumpier_ around Ella. Is there any particular _reason_ for that, brother?"

"I am _not_ grumpier around Ella. Why would you even say that?" Nate asked in an irritated tone.

"Because when you like a girl you tend to be grumpier and klutzier and _way_ more awkward," Jason said as he began rocking on his heels instead of bouncing on them.

Nate glared at him before the door opened and he forced a smile as Ella appeared in front of them. "Hey, Ells. You girls ready?"

"Girls?" Caitlyn asked with a glare as she shoved her way past Ella and handed Jason her suitcase.

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, _women_. Better?"

"Better," Caitlyn said with a short nod before she turned and smiled at Jason. "Morning, Birdman."

"Good morning, Caity," Jason said brightly as he kissed her lips quickly. "Nice PJ's, by the way."

Ella rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Cait wouldn't let me put on real clothes. She says we're traveling so it's pointless. I couldn't disagree more, and yet here I am…_in sweats_."

"Who's gonna be paying attention to us?" Caitlyn asked. "We're not the people the paps or the fans really care about, Ella. No one who sees you in your sweats today will care."

"Well, if I'm gonna be seen in sweats then I'm gonna be seen in Juicy Couture. At least I'll _appear_ fashionable while I'm being lazy," Ella said with a heavy sigh as she reached around the door to grab her rolling suitcase.

"Oh," Nate said quickly as he reached to take her bag out of her hand. "I'll take that."

Ella looked pleasantly surprised as she answered, "Thank you, Nate."

He shrugged. "No problem."

Ella moved to shut the door but Caitlyn stopped her.

"Don't forget your phone charger, Ella."

"Oh!" Ella said urgently as she turned and entered the room again. Nate's eyes drifted downward as she turned. He didn't mean to check her out, but…he couldn't help it. His brow furrowed though as he spotted something.

There was a word printed on her butt.

Jason apparently saw it too. "Hey, Caity?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Ella's butt say 'juicy'?" Jason asked innocently.

"Were you _looking_?" Caitlyn asked with a slight glare.

Jason's eyes widened. "N—not on purpose."

Caitlyn chuckled and smirked. "If you want to look at someone's butt then look at mine." She winked at him and walked away toward the elevator. "You comin', Jase?"

Jason hesitated a moment and then cleared his throat before speaking. "Just letting you get a head start, Lady Caity."

Caitlyn laughed loudly at him. "And people think you're innocent. If they only knew."

Nate ignored the couple flirting next to him. Ella had a provocative word on her butt. Why? What was the point? Other than the obvious…

She wanted people to look.

He glared at the door she'd left ajar. He didn't like that. He didn't want other guys leering at her. That just felt…_wrong_.

Ella finally came back out and shut the door behind her. She smiled at Nate. "Okay, _now_ I have everything. Ready?"

"Ella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Your butt says 'juicy.'"

She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "You, uh, saw that, huh?"

He cleared his throat. "Even _Jason_ saw that, Ells."

"Right, well, the pants are comfy so I don't really care what they say," Ella said with a small grin and a shrug. She looked away from him and her smile faltered as she continued. "If it makes you uncomfortable I just won't walk ahead of you. That way you won't be tempted to look."

"That won't keep it from making me uncomfortable," Nate muttered under his breath.

"What?" Ella asked brightly.

Nate cleared his throat. "I said…um, great. Perfect solution."

Ella chuckled. "So looking at my butt really bothers you that much, huh?"

Nate's eyes widened. "No!" He cleared his throat again and spoke softer. "N—no. It's just, um, distracting."

Out of the corner of his eye Nate saw a guy pass them. The guy smirked at Ella. She looked up just in time see him and the guy winked and waved. She smiled and blushed. She looked away from him and then back to Nate. "I didn't think about other people seeing me. Caitlyn talked like no one would."

That comment made Nate hesitate. "_Other_ people? Meaning you wanted somebody _on the tour_ to notice?"

Ella gulped and pointedly looked away from him. She saw the elevator doors open ahead of them and Caitlyn and Jason holding them open. "Oh look, the elevators here. We should catch up to Jason and Caitlyn."

She rushed ahead of Nate and quickly caught the elevator. Nate huffed and took his time. Ella dodged his question. He hated it when she did that.

There was another guy in the elevator with them. The same guy that had passed them earlier. Ella stumbled backward and bumped the man. She turned around immediately and apologized to him.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm fine." He paused and then cleared his throat. "You're Ella Pador, right? Your dad is the lead singer of Headline, isn't he?"

Ella smiled politely and nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Awesome," He told her. "I'm a big fan." He reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Will."

"Nice to meet you, Will," Ella said. The elevator doors opened and Will handed Ella a small rectangular card.

"I don't mean to be forward, but seeing as how we don't have much time," Will said nervously. "My contact information is on that card. Maybe we can get coffee or something? I live in LA and I'm assuming you do to?"

Ella bit her bottom lip and glanced to Nate before smiling at Will. "I do live in LA. I'll, um, call you if I have any free time when I get back to town."

"I certainly hope you mean that," Will said as he motioned for Ella to exit the elevator first.

Caitlyn smirked at Ella in amusement before she followed her out into the hotel lobby. She linked arms with Ella and then whispered. "And _you_ didn't want to wear these today. What did I tell you? Was I right or was I right? Boys are falling all over you."

Ella rolled her eyes and responded. "_Boy_. Singular. Nate thinks I'm a _distraction_."

"Of course you're a distraction. He can't focus on anything but you because the boy is head over heels for you," Caitlyn said. "Trust me on this one, Ells."

"Whatever," Ella scoffed as she stared at the business card in her hand. She turned it over and noticed something scribbled across it. She smirked and let out a loud laugh. "Oh my God, Cait, _look_. Look what he wrote!"

Ella held the card out to Caitlyn. She read it aloud in a whisper. "He wrote, 'Nice sweats." Caitlyn laughed with her as they headed toward the bus that was parked in front of the hotel.

"What?" Jason asked. "What's so funny?"

Ella and Caitlyn laughed even harder as they stepped onto the bus and noticed Jason and Nate's clueless faces. Mitchie and Shane were already on the bus and gave them all confused glances.

"What's with the giggle twins?" Shane asked.

"No idea," Nate grumbled.

Ella handed Mitchie the business card and then twirled slowly in front of her so she could see the back of her pants. Mitchie spotted the word written across the butt of the pants and began to laugh softly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You two are trouble. Have I ever told you that?"

"All the time," Caitlyn said as her laughter died down. "It's not even ten in the morning and Ella's already been asked out on a date. All because the word 'juicy' is printed across her butt. Love it."

Nate handed Ella's bag to the driver so he could store it the compartments on the bottom of the bus and then pushed passed the group. He stomped toward the back of the bus, climbed into his bunk, and closed the curtain.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked in concern.

"Eh, he probably just didn't get enough sleep last night," Shane said dismissively.

"Yes, that's what it is," Jason said sarcastically. "It has nothing to do with the fact that he just watched some random guy hit on Ella and then semi-successfully ask her out. Not a _thing_ to do with _that_."

Ella's brow furrowed and she turned to Jason. "You don't think that's really what it is, do you?"

Jason cleared his throat and sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, but you did. In a wonderfully sarcastic way," Caitlyn said with a chuckle. "Come on, Birdman. Let's go make out in the back of the bus."

"Information that I did _not_ need to know," Shane said with a groan. "Gross, dude."

Ella bit her bottom lip and starred at Nate's bunk thoughtfully as Caitlyn and Jason walked away. She glanced to Mitchie hesitantly. "I should probably talk to him, right?"

Mitchie nodded. "If what Jason said is true…then, yes, I would."

Ella sighed and immediately headed toward Nate's bunk. She ripped the curtain back and smiled softly at him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Why would you do that? Don't you need to call _Will_?" Nate asked bitingly.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Will you just shut up and scoot over?"

He hesitantly did as she asked, and Ella laid down next to him in the tiny bunk. She propped her back against the wall so she could sit up. "Did that guy really bother you? Is that why you're suddenly acting like a jerk?"

"He only asked you out because he thinks you're cute," Nate said bitterly.

"And that's _bad_?" Ella asked curiously.

"No," Nate said with a sigh. "But it's not the _best_ reason to go out with someone."

"And what would you suggest?" Ella asked.

"Someone who likes _you_. Someone who doesn't need to see you in _those_ sweat pants to notice you," Nate told her.

"I see," Ella said. "And _where_ would I find this person? Or do you already have someone in mind?"

"Ella," Nate said in a warning tone. "Don't make this difficult."

She smirked at him. "Make what difficult? I have no idea what you're talking about. You see, I need things clearly explained and stated for me to understand."

Nate rolled his eyes and smiled softly at her. "You can be a real pain, Pador. You know that?"

"What can I say? It's a gift," Ella said with a small shrug. "Now, do you have something to tell me or should I go call Will?"

"You're not calling Will," Nate told her. "No way, I'm letting that happen."

"_Letting_ that happen?" Ella asked heatedly. "Just for that I may go call him anyway—"

He quickly pressed his lips to Ella's and cut off her sentence. Her words faded into a whimper as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to hold her tighter. He deepened the kiss and they rolled slightly until Ella was lying on top of him with her hands in his hair on either side of his head. Nate's hands slipped underneath the back of her shirt and gently caressed the skin on her back as he continued to kiss her deeply.

He pulled back finally and grinned at her. "Does _that_ explain everything to you?"

She blushed and smiled brightly at him. "Well, it's certainly a start."

"Can you do me a favor?" Nate asked. "For my sanity?"

"Anything," Ella said as she tried to catch her breath from all of the kissing.

"Never wear these sweat pants in public again. _Please_?" He asked. "I would really rather not have to watch other men check out your butt ever again."

Ella smirked and nodded. "Fine, but can I at least wear them around you? In _private_?"

Nate grinned and his eyebrows rose. "_Deal_. I certainly wouldn't mind _that_."

Ella giggled and kissed him again. "You're the only person I really _wanted_ to see them anyway. I could care less about that Will person. Promise."

"Good, then would you mind terribly if I tore up his business card?" Nate asked with a grin. "I sort of despise him."

Ella laughed loudly and buried her hands in Nate's curls again. "Shut up and kiss me, Nathaniel."

"Yes, ma'am," Nate said with a smirk as he pulled his lips to hers again.


End file.
